Stegosaurus
Stegosaurus ('steg-owe-sawr-us', meaning "Roof Lizard") are large armored diurnal (meaning active during the day) ornithischian dinosaurs that were included in the original Fossils and Archeology mod. They are herbivorous, and the only stegosaurids in the mod so far. They are approximately 2.9 blocks tall at the back (3.5 at the plates) and 8.5 blocks long, and males are yellow and have red plates. Newborns are 0.2 blocks tall, and are fully grown in 12 minecraft days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster, at the cost of hunger. Stegosaurus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the stegosaurus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a stegosaurus. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed by torches or any light source. BEHAVIOR Stegosaurus are fast-moving territorial dinosaurs that will break blocks weaker than iron. They will defend themselves when attacked by turning around and hitting the provoker will the thagomizers on their tail much like ankylosaurus, which may toss them into the air and cause additional fall damage. They are also herd animals, and will come to each others defense when one is attacked. Their predators are tyrannosaurus, which is a fight it usually will not win, and sarcosuchus, which it has a chance against unless they are in water where the sarcosuchus can perform its death roll. When they are hungry, they will seek out plants to eat. They also can ride minecarts. They will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs and chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. Adult Stegosaurus can breed every five minutes as adults if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Stegosaurus are able to be tamed in the same way as most other prehistoric creatures. The player simply needs to stay in a 6 block radius of the egg, and the hatchling will be tamed. If the player misses this opportunity, the player must feed the stegosaurus until it is tamed. Alternatively, the player can forcibly tame it with a whip. It can be ordered with a stick, and cannot be ridden due to the large plates on its back. FEEDING Stegosaurus are herbivores and will eat flowers, leaves, grass, and ancient ferns. They can also be hand-fed seeds, wheat, bread, apples, sugar, sugarcane, cookies, melon, and cake, and will eat from feeders that have plants in them. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2016-07-27 18.11.58.png|Stegosaurus females 2016-07-27 18.12.13.png|Stegosaurus baby 2016-07-27 16.35.20.png|Stegosaurus thagomizer YdSIMiE.png|Stegosaurus preview 2016-07-27 18.13.06.png|Stegosaurus egg Stegosaurus DNA.png|Stegosaurus DNA Stegosaurus with Paleoraphae.png|A Stegosaurus in front of some Palaeoraphe trees. Jurassic Enemies.png|An Allosaurus towering over an unsuspecting Stegosaurus. Oddly, these two never fight. Jurassic Marsh.png|A herd of Stegosaurus in a swamp. 2018-04-27_21.38.08.png|a female stegosaurs closeup 2018-04-28 19.15.44.png|a male stegosaur fighting off against two allosaurs 2018-04-29_08.56.26.png|a male stegosaurus defending himself from two allosaurs 2018-05-23_11.49.48.png|a male stegosaurus and it's young 2017-07-22_17.29.35.png|A juvenile stegosaurus in a clearing. 2017-07-22_20.55.14.png|A mother Stegosaurus and her healthy young. 2018-08-09_14.47.13.png|A stegosaurus hers. 2018-08-21_11.09.28.png|a stegosaurus killing a tyrannosaurus 2018-08-21_11.47.16.png|a stegosaurus family 2018-08-24_13.17.14.png|A day at the beach for a stegosaurus. 2019-02-17_11.15.15.png|A male setosaurus in the plains 2019-03-11_17.11.27.png|A female stegosaurus in the distance unaware about the danger her eggs are in Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.27.52.png|Dinopedia entry 2019-08-17_17.07.38.png|A stegosaurus looks out for danger in the taiga Category:Mobs Category:Herbivore Category:Dinosaurs Category:Block eggs Category:Tameable Category:Neutral Category:Jurassic Category:Vertebrate Category:Archosaur